


「卢平x唐克斯」勇士

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [64]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *个人向*G*OOC非常主观角度
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 2





	「卢平x唐克斯」勇士

莱姆斯不明白很多事，比如弄不明白为什么邓布利多让他成为一名级长，他的身上没有任何闪光点，他也并不认为邓布利多指望他能阻止他的朋友们夜游，更不用说他那毛绒绒的小麻烦。  
西里斯叼着簇野草，眼神颇有兴致地追随着詹姆的身影，詹姆·波特正追着莉莉跑，嘴里还大喊着“莉莉!莉莉!莉莉!和我一起去舞会吧！”像是从未被拒绝过似的，彼得盘腿坐在树荫里不知道在思考什么。  
草坪上的露珠、十月的阳光和莉莉的红发闪闪发光。  
没有人会不喜欢莉莉，莱姆斯也是，只是他习惯于将所有感情压制在某个水平线以下，尤其是爱情，那对于他来说是空中阁楼，不管是莉莉、莉娜还是莉塔。就像在飞行课上，莱姆斯在能够俯冲之前先掌握了如何踩死刹车*。  
他缺少一样东西，西里斯和詹姆身上多的是，彼得也有。莱姆斯不会忘记彼得头一回与詹姆搭话时涨得通红的脸，詹姆和西里斯当时也许嘲笑了他结结巴巴的讨好，莱姆斯看到他缺少的那样东西在彼得身上闪烁，彼得锲而不舍地追随着他们，最终他凭借着那样东西加入了这个小团体。  
很简单，那样东西被称作勇气。  
莱姆斯他没有，头几次满月他都没和他最不愿意承认最亲密、最好的朋友们提起，直到毛绒绒的小秘密被戳破，他想，或许真相是比起变成狼人，他更怕的或许是失去他们的友谊。莱姆斯在此选择退缩和回避，而他的朋友们选择含了一个月的曼德拉叶*。和他们相比，莱姆斯愈加不解分院帽的选择，偏偏是格兰芬多，最看重勇气的格兰芬多。  
梅林对于勇敢的人却是不公平的，莱姆斯觉得他的灵魂仿佛一直游离在外，无论是在詹姆和莉莉的婚礼，还是在詹姆和莉莉的葬礼。彼得和西里斯的事，他不明白也不想弄明白，他的心中有个小盒子，他把它们一起塞了进去，连同那些个霍格沃茨场地上四足动物们前后追逐奔跑的夜晚。  
最懦弱的人反而留了下来。莱姆斯拉低帽沿，听着詹姆和莉莉的儿子和他的朋友们讨论他的朋友们。“哈利会笨到什么程度，才会去找一个想杀他的疯子？”哈利的朋友说，他口里的疯子曾经是他的朋友。  
莱姆斯选择装睡，选择不去直面问题，选择装出一无所知和无关痛痒。在活点地图上看到彼得的身影，莱姆斯甚至是厌烦的，小英雄们执着于追求真相，西里斯踏上逃亡之路，无法公之于众的真相毫无用处，逃亡也并不令人愉快。  
莱姆斯觉得他在看一场戏剧，情节跌宕高潮迭起，他维持着阴影中观众不悲不喜的体面表情。再次失去西里斯也好像是一处为了推动剧情而必须得巨大转折，一个人看多悲伤的戏码，也就没有痛苦的冲动。以伤痛为盾，日复一日练习着失去，莱姆斯·卢平在这方面坚不可摧，甚至还能安慰后辈。  
在千百万秒的抱头鼠窜中，彼得在那一秒深藏在心底的勇气中了断了生命。早就在莱姆斯的心里就已经不存在任何侥幸，然而偏偏是他，又是他被留了下来，连死神都不屑收走他的灵魂，也是，它要一个懦夫的灵魂做什么？  
莱姆斯认为他一生中最接近勇气的时刻或许是在比尔的病床前，芙蓉俯身亲吻比尔的时候，唐克斯抓住了他的手，或许，有可能，他也是可以幸福的，不久后他向她求婚了。  
这是一时冲动，由他人影响、缺乏理智半逼迫性的决定。莱姆斯很长一段时间都在质疑这个决定的正确性，他不断想起遇见唐克斯的场景，头发是粉红色的易容马格斯仰起头来看他，心形的脸蛋闪闪发光，像浅浅溪流里最光滑的鹅卵石。在他一次又一次的退缩、回避中，溪水逐渐干涸，暴露在日光底下的石头失去了它所有的水分，变得裂纹遍布，灰败不堪。  
有段时间他甚至恨她，灰色的头发让她看起来很糟，这让莱姆斯无可避免地想到原来他在人们面前的模样，顶着一副灰心丧气邋遢寒酸的愚蠢模样。  
在短暂的勇气带来的不安幸福中，唐克斯的怀孕像是莱姆斯隐隐中一直等待的梦境破碎时刻，比起处于不知何时就会失去的幻象里，直言不讳的坏结局反而让他悬着的心归于原位。  
莱姆斯的懦弱卷土重来，他甚至想跪下来求她不要留下这个可能会和他一样的孩子，男孩？女孩就更糟糕了。他不能。但懦弱告诉莱姆斯他可以选择离开，只是要做到这点他都需要获得一点支持，莱姆斯找到了哈利，但他没从哈利那儿得到他想要的。詹姆和莉莉的儿子有着莉莉绿色的眼睛和詹姆相似的身形，“我真不能相信——教我打败摄魂怪的人——是个懦夫。”哈利·波特用魔杖指着他的鼻子说，也许詹姆·波特也会这么说。  
愤怒或许别的什么，莱姆斯回到了唐克斯身边，泰迪·卢平出生了，比尔和芙蓉结婚了，再试一次，莱姆斯想，鼓起勇气瞧瞧他的幸福可不可以变成永久。  
最后一次，唐克斯拉着他的手，背对着背，无论是扬起的碎石砾还是魔杖尖射出的绿光，莱姆斯都没有松开唐克斯的手。只是他再也不能听到，人人都和泰迪说，你父亲是个真正的勇士。

END

*安于生命的人最勇敢了，嘤，搞一发勇敢而不自知的卢平  
*改编自音乐剧DEH某句歌词，原句为“I've learned to slam on the brake, Before I even turn the key.  
*含一个月曼德拉叶是练习阿尼玛格斯的步骤之一


End file.
